


when happy little bluebirds fly

by warouws



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warouws/pseuds/warouws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop replying to Fedfans on Twitter.”</p><p>“I’m not replying to.. Fedfans. Is that what they’re called?”</p><p>“Gilbert started it. And yes, you are.”</p><p>Andy looks back to his phone, the cursor blinking on the compose tweet white box, waiting for him to tap down some words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when happy little bluebirds fly

“Stop doing that.”

Andy looks up from his phone to face Novak, whose eyes have yet to leave the book he’s been reading all morning. All afternoon. Until now, at a time they both can probably call it a night already. He’s reminded of the reason why he has both of his laptop and his phone on at once, and why his laptop is streaming both the Davis Cup and the Abu Dhabi GP.

“Stop doing what?”

“Stop replying to Fedfans on Twitter.”

“I’m not replying to.. Fedfans. Is that what they’re called?”

“Gilbert started it. And yes, you are.”

Andy looks back to his phone, the cursor blinking on the _compose tweet_ white box, waiting for him to tap down some words.

“Just commenting on some live tennis.”

“Yes, and all the typing you’re doing is just you checking the scoreboard on the Internet for Davis Cup. I can hear the stream on your laptop from here.”

“Roger is moving well.”

“He is. And you should really not take that twitter user @British_talk’s tweet to heart. When Davis Cup rolls everyone either loves their country or they are the most disappointing player ever born in it. It depends on who’s playing. Or who’s not playing.”

Andy raises his eyebrows at Novak’s detailed knowledge of which twitter user is tweeting what to him, considering Novak’s phone is nowhere near its owner. Or in the area. He has suspicions that Novak’s PR guy is holding his phone and telepathically sending Novak news from it. He swears that Novak’s entire team has psychic connections to each other.

“I don’t take tweets to heart.”

Andy does. A little bit.

“You do.” Novak flips a page. “Stop tweeting.”

“Like you do now?”

“I tweet about important things.”

“Yeah, that’s why you accidentally tweet the wrong dog’s name in your sponsor video.” Andy taps his phone again, replying to this person who wants to shove a racket up his.. _jacksy._ That’s not even a word. “Has Pierre run out from your house yet?”

Novak puts down his book. “It was one mistake, and Pierre loves his Papa.” Andy can feel Novak’s eyes zeroing on his still-tweeting fingers. “Are you enjoying this? Having twitter arguments with tennis fans?”

“No.”

“You totally are! Trying to be a troublemaker now, Andy? I still remember your tweet from Canada last year.”

“I already said sorry-“, He stops when he sees Novak’s teasing smile. “Look, Roger is moving very well. I’m just being honest.”

“Honest, huh? Should I be jealous?”

“Maybe.” Andy replies with the most deadpan tone he can muster. He quickly ducks, and the book Novak throws his way misses his head by inches. “Oi, we still have to play tennis this year.”

“You sure? You seem quite happy twittering around, complimenting Roger and his wonderful good moves.”

Novak’s face is wearing an extremely big and exaggerated pout, and Andy snorts, before moving from his place in front of the desk to the Serb’s side on the bed. “You want me to read books with you instead?”

The pout turns into a frown. “No, thank you, then you will complain every minute about how boring the books are.” Novak moves his hands to Andy’s waist, playing with the edges of his shirt. “Maybe we can do something else.”

“Hmm.” He shifts closer to Novak, and their noses touch. “Like what.”

“I don’t know.” Novak looks at him from under his lashes. “Do you think I’m a fantastic mover?”

“Brat. You just want a compliment.”

Novak’s mouth is very close to his ear. “Now you catch on. So, what do you think?”

“Wait.”

He wriggles out of Novak’s embrace, ignoring the indignant Serbian cursing thrown his way, and taps some words on his phone.

“Are you tweeting? Seriously, Andy?”

“Obligatory patriotic tweet.” He says, throwing his phone away after finishing. “Lewis just won Formula 1, I’m trying to be British and supportive.” Novak starts to roll his eyes, but before he can say anything, Andy shuts him up with a kiss. “Still going to be a brat?”, he says to Novak’s lips when they finally stop.

“Depends. Still going to war with Fedfans?”

Andy buries his head in Novak’s neck, lets his silence answer.

“I know you care about your country.”

“Hmmm.”

“Whichever it is.”

Andy looks up, and even though he knows Novak’s last sentence was meant as a joke, the Serb’s face is serious, and his eyes warm.

“Yeah.”

“Good. So, Mr. First-Tennis-Olympic-Medallist-from-Great Britain and first British man to ever win Wimbledon since the wonderful and legendary Fred Perry, will you-“

For the second time that night, Andy shuts Novak up with a kiss. In retrospect, maybe he should’ve just done that earlier, repeatedly, to get Novak’s attention.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** This didn't happen, it's not real.
> 
> Andy Murray's last 24 hours on Twitter: [super-cool response to someone who claims he doesn't care about his nation,](https://twitter.com/andy_murray/status/536524224916365312) [kind of-maybe-probably dropped shade on Federer,](https://twitter.com/andy_murray/status/536524395783913473) [engaged in conversations](https://twitter.com/andy_murray/status/536525681526853632) [with various Fedfans](https://twitter.com/andy_murray/status/536525974423498752) (the jacksy one is fantastic), and [actually thought that Federer is playing well (he won the Davis Cup for Switzerland).](https://twitter.com/andy_murray/status/536527136086323200) He also [congratulated Lewis Hamilton who won his second Formula One World Driver's Championship in Abu Dhabi.](https://twitter.com/andy_murray/status/536529814312996864) Hamilton is British. Murray, on the other hand, can either be Scottish or British, but that joke's pretty old.
> 
> Novak Djokovic's (or his PR guy's) last 3 days on Twitter: [tweeted about an upcoming video featuring his dog, Pierre the White Poodle,](https://twitter.com/DjokerNole/status/535810087420698624) (during a [ live Davis Cup match](https://twitter.com/dougrobson/status/535810153434841090)\- the Stan vs. Jo rubber on first day of play) and [linked to said video, featuring his _other_ dog, Tesla the Brown baby Poodle.](https://twitter.com/DjokerNole/status/535819656293265408) Djokovic (or his PR guy) claimed he forgot which dog made it to the video.


End file.
